Pieces of soon to be stories
by newmew4you
Summary: Snippets of stories i'm writing down for later. It has romance, drama, tradgedy, and much more! So review your favorates! Mostly KishXIchigo discontinued
1. A Broken Heart is the Worst Pain

**A Broken Heart is the Worst Pain**

"Ichigo, don't you love me?" A sad Kisshu floated above Mew Ichigo.

"No I never will! Stop bugging me! I love Masaya-kun!" A determined cat girl yelled.

"That's… That's irrelevant. I will continue to love you wither you love Masaya or not." He growled.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Never!" He shouted in anger mixed with sadness.

This arguing would continue until one ran away, or until one was too angry to continue and teleported. But this time was different.

"Ichigo if you won't love me I'll kill myself!" He cried out, a thought he had been holding back until now.

Silence. "Don't say such ridiculous things!" She stammered, taken back by his statement.

"I'm serious!" He summoned a sai and held it to his broken heart.

"Stop!" She screamed her eyes huge.

"Then tell me you love me! I can't go on knowing the one I love will hate me forever! It's unbearable!"

"Kisshu please, just put the knife down and we can talk about this!" She begged.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore!" He inched the sai closer.

"Kisshu please stop! Stop don't do it!"

"Goodbye, Ichigo." And he thrust it into his chest. The cold blade hurt, but nothing would hurt more than a broken heart.

He fell to the ground in slow motion to her, and she screamed his name as he hit the hard concrete. She rushed over to him, her tears blinding her. The scenery seemed dark as blood pooled below the alien and onto her hands as she tried to revive the dyeing alien.

"Kisshu!" She exlaimed, resting her head on the teen's chest, her tears mixing with the blood. "I'm sorry! Just please, don't leave like this! Please I'll give you a chance just dont go right now!"

The words barley reached the half dead teen, because soon he heard wailing sirens that drouned out any noise, then blackness became all his senses.


	2. Wish

**Wish**

Kisshu could just see his objective. It slept soundly and innocently, her red hair let down and laid out all around her, her beautiful brown eyes closed, dreaming. He touched the window, ever so wanting her to be his. But her heart belonged to another, someone who didn't deserve such a beauty. His hand turned into a fist and he lightly hit the window, his face scrunching up.

The dim moonlight barley illuminated his deep green hair and liquid amber eyes that were currently looking through the window. He breathed unevenly, thinking of what bliss it would be to have her as his, even if it was only for a day. The extravagant name 'Ichigo' to belong to his lips only, to speak her name with a passionate force that she would accept willingly. He gripped his shirt where his heart was, because it was now burning with a fierce desire and hurt.

"Why must you love that human?" He whispered, his voice a pained cry. He floated farther away from the window and sat in a tree not far from it. "Just a day…" He whispered, and leaned back into the tree, closing his eyes. As he did, a flash of light shot through the sky, a shooting star leaving its trail for just a second, enough for anyone looking at the sky to see it and make a wish.


	3. Lemon

"Ichigo! You will be mine!" Kisshu charged at her, his sais slashing fiercely at the cat girl.

"No! You don't own me! Masaya is the only one for me!" She responded and made a swipe at his head with her pink bell. He easily ducked and growled, slapping it from her hand. His eyes were filled with rage, his heart a broken mess, and all she could think to care about was that bastard Masaya. She jumped away, and tried summoning it back into her hands. But he was faster, and he teleported in front of her and grabbed her wrists. She hissed in pain and tried to pull away, but he her held strong. Pulling her closer, he stared at her fiercely.

"You are mine! You will always be mine!" He tightened his grip and she flinched.

"Let go of me! I don't love you!" She screamed, thrashing fiercely.

"Shut up!" He roughly pushed her away and she stumbled before falling. He ran over to her and grabbed her throat. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath, her hands clawing at his arms. "You are mine! I own you and I will prove it!" He lifted her up effortlessly and she gasped for breath, her face turning pink. "Oh, your face will soon match your beautiful name!" Soon enough, her face was red and she was becoming weaker and weaker. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and licked her cheek, but she was too weak to fight back. He dropped her suddenly and she gasped and coughed on the ground. "You will be mine." He mumbled and grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her up.

"No." She argued weakly as he started to teleport. He slapped her hard, and she faltered again and her knees buckled.

"Shut up, I'll do whatever I want to you!" They appeared in a room with many different torture toys in it. "This room was made especially for you my kitten." He hissed and dropped her onto the floor. She huddled into the corner and tears filled her eyes.

"Masaya!" She screamed desperately. Kisshu was filled with blinding rage. He slapped her again and she started crying uncontrollably.

"Don't say his name in front of me ever again!" He roared. He grabbed a gag and rope off a table and roughly tied the gag around her mouth. She protested weakly as he tied her arms behind her back.

**Samonia: thats all for now! I havent thought of a name for this one yet though... for creepy perverted fangirl!**


	4. Christmas Kisses

**Christmas Kisses**

**Samonia: Ah, more for my snippet folder : ) **

**Kisshu: This is me and Ichigo right? **

**Samonia: yup hehe and I know it's a couple weeks late, and I actually had this done but forgot to upload ahaha so here it is, my late Christmas story snip! NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW **

"I hate Christmas."

The two companions turned their heads slightly in the sulking teen's direction.

"What was that?" The purple headed older one asked without interest.

"I. Hate. Christmas. You know what I'm talking about, that stupid thing humans celebrate every year, Christmas." The teen huffed irritated with Pai's ignorance, even though Pai had proven much smarter than him.

"Oh." He turned back to his computer.

"Why's that?" The younger, more immature one asked.

"It's on this day that Ichigo-chan made it clear a while ago that I do not bug her today." The green haired alien crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

"Wonderful, now would you like to help out on our next mission?" Pai asked, ignoring Kisshu's whining.

"He's too busy trying to find a way around the old hag's restraining order." Taruto said and smirked.

"Her name's Ichigo, midget." Kisshu retorted.

"Hey, you can't just make fun of me because I'm younger than you! One day you'll be old and dying and I'll be laughing!" Taruto snapped back.

"Not if I don't strangle you first pest." Kisshu sneered at Taruto's irritated reaction. But before Taruto could say anything back Kish talked. "Hey Pai-san can I borrow your other computer?"

"Fine, just don't break it and don't try getting into my private files." Pai warned. Kisshu hummed an ok and floated out of the room. He went next door and plopped down in a soft chair in front of a large computer hooked up to smaller ones. He entered the passcode and went to a recently helpfully earth site, 'Google'. He chuckled when instead of two O's there were three piles of snow topped on each other. Earthlings were weird. He quickly typed in 'Christmas' and hit enter. What about this day was so special? He clicked images and found several pictures of ice, snow, trees and decorated boxes. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, exiting out of Google. He found the Internet not very helpful, and went back to Pai.

"Pai-san what do you know about Christmas?" Kish asked, pouting that his recent investigation was no help.

"From what I've briefly researched it is a day when the humans celebrate the birth of Jesus, their Deep Blue. It's celebrated by giving presents and something about a 'Santa' but I stopped researching there, seeing the rest was based on fictional stories."

"Santa? Well who's that?" Kisshu asked, slightly confused.

"How should I know, go ask a human." Pai replied, annoyed.

"I think I will." Kisshu said thoughtfully and smiled to himself.

"Hey I want to come!" Taruto cried.

"Fine come along, you might even see your little monkey girl." Kisshu smirked when Taruto blushed a little.

"T-That's not why I'm going!" Taruto objected.

"Whatever you say." Kisshu shrugged, amused. "See ya Pai-San." Kisshu waved and disintegrated away with Taruto. Pai grumbled something then went back to planning.

* * *

"Ichigooooooooo!"

Ichigo tripped over herself and collapsed on the ground, soon to be covered in the strawberry parfaits she was carrying. It slid down her face and made chunks in her hair.

"W-What was that for?" Ichigo stammered, getting on her knees staring at Minto across the room. The navy blue haired bird glared at her with her legs crossed.

"Can't you see we have a lot of customers? Stop daydreaming about Masaya-san and pick up the pace!" She scolded. Ichigo twitched in irritation.

"Then why don't you get up and help?" Ichigo challenged.

"I am helping. I'm sampl-"

"Ya ya sampling the tea, I've heard that one before." Ichigo cut in, standing up and trying to get some of the mess off of her.

"Ichigo-San come clean up in the kitchen so the parfait doesn't get everywhere." Lettuce suggested, chaperoning her into the back. Ryou came from upstairs and saw the mess on the floor.

"Ichigo, Come clean this mess up!" He called.

"You baka! I'm busy cleaning myself up!" She called from the kitchen doors.

"Well hurry up, before someone sli-"

"Whooaaaa!" Pudding, who was balancing on her large inflatable ball, ran over the spilled parfait and was now sliding out of control. "L-Look out na-no-daaa!" Pudding shouted as she headed straight for a line of customers, but it was too late they couldn't get out of the way fast enough now. Boom! Like a bowling ball does to pins, the awaiting customers flew apart. When they picked themselves up they left, grumbling. After that incident, some current customers decided to leave also. Pudding jumped off of the floor in panic. "Oh no! Pudding is very sorry na-no-da!" She apologized quickly to the irritated Ryou. Zakuro came from wherever she was with a mop and started to clean up the parfait.

"It's ok Pudding-chan, it wasn't your fault." Ryou sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok I'm all clean now- hu? Where did most of the customers go?" Ichigo asked as she walked out from the kitchen. Ryou glared at her.

"Pudding-chan just barreled into them." He grumbled.

"Oh Pudding-chan, you should be more careful." Ichigo said gently.

"Because of your parfait that you didn't clean, Ichigo." He finished. Ichigo made an 'opps' face and chuckled nervously.

"Oh is that so?" She asked nervously.

"So due to that, I want you to work overtime."

"Bwha-Whaaat? Ryou its Christmas and plus I have a date with Masaya-kun!" Ichigo whined.

"It'll only be two hours over time so stop complaining." He said coldly. She made a big pouting face and slinked off to the kitchen again.

**And this is where our story begins :3 a fluffy Christmas storyyy**! **Review!**


	5. the Hangover

**The Hangover**

**Ichigo: Oh dear god what are you putting me through in this story?**

**Samonia: Mwahahahahaha**

**Kisshu: Hehehe I think I'll like it, just because Samonia favors me over you, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Samonia: It's because you were a bitch, and didn't realize you had feelings for Kisshu until he was dying in your arms! **

**Ichigo: Wh-**

**Samonia: ANYWAYS I had this idea- Ichigo with a hangover, like the movie, 'The Hangover.' *has glint in eyes* I have a very **_**fun**_** time planned for you Ichigo…**

**Ichigo: For some reason I highly doubt that…**

**Kisshu: I know I'll have a fun time with this hehehe…**

**Ichigo: *Hides in a corner***

**Samonia: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THE HANGOVER…. Unfourtunatley. Because I'b be rich if I owned the Hangover and I'd be freaking popular if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew because Ichigo would have chosen Kisshu and stabbed Masaya. :D Enjoy~!**

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, just to shut them again against the brilliant light.

"Ohhh..." She groaned as the pounding headache came, followed by the realization of her surroundings. The sticky floor on her face, the smell that burned her nose, the eerie silence around her. Her hand twitched and she tried pushing herself up, only to gasp at the retching headache she had.

"What... The..." her voice rang in her ears and she quickly put a hand to her head. She felt her hair, tangled with an unknown substance smeared in it. "Gross..." She mumbled and tried sitting on her knees, but her head felt like it was being beaten bloody with a sludge hammer. She opened one of her eyes into a slit and turned away from the light slowly. When she was fully turned away from the light, she opened half of her eyes half way and gasped. "Oh my god..." She whispered.

Her house. Her house was a destroyed mess. Smashed Plastic cups littered the floor, along with different food and drinks stained the wood. The coach was flipped over; it's once brilliant white now a multicolored mess. The TV was smashed, with underwear draped over it. The walls were not much different from the floor. She put a hand to her mouth in shock, only to pull it away quickly in disgust. Why did her hand smell so nasty? She suddenly realized the chill that was sending goose bumps down her back and she looked down at herself. She blushed a brilliant red to see that she was wearing a tank top that had one strap sliding off her shoulder, along with a too short skirt that currently rode up to her hips, exposing her inside out underwear. She wore no bra. "W-What happened?" She whispered, shocked.

"Shame that you don't seem to remember." Ichigo swiftly turned around, only to moan and grip her head in agony. When the pain stopped she opened her eyes to see the large window that used to be there, was smashed, the morning light flooding in. She shielded her eyes from the light.

"W-who's there?" She mumbled. She was too disoriented to place the voice.

"You don't remember anything?" The person questioned. She looked to her left towards the bathroom and saw someone leaning against the door frame, but she was to dizzy to see who it was. She pushed herself up with much effort and got to her feet, swaying. She took a step towards the mysterious person and stumbled over something, falling. She expected to land face first in some nasty liquid, but she was caught by two strong arms.

"I think you're in no condition to be walking, koneko-chan." koneko-chan... She searched through her foggy memory to place who called her that. Then it clicked. She gasped in panic as she realized who was holding her against their chest and she struggled weakly. "My my, aren't we feisty this morning?" He chuckled.

"K-Kisshu!" She gasped, trying to wiggle away.

"That's my name darling." He said teasingly. Ichigo reached up to push him away and her hand brushed against bare skin. She froze. He... Wasn't... Wearing... A shirt! And he was wet?

"Kisshu why aren't you wearing a shirt and why are you wet!" Ichigo questioned.

"Well hunny, I just got out of the shower so you see-"

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS EITHER?" She screeched. She opened one eye and looked down. Nope, he was wearing a towel. She sighed in relief.

"Well, I think someone was hoping I was bare by the way they looked down hmm?" The perverted alien ran a clawed hand down her arm.

"No way in hell!" She protested, finally wiggling out of his grip, but falling back on her butt, landing in something. "Augh!" She said, disgusted.

"Maybe you want to take a shower to, kitty? If you want I'll help you." Kisshu crouched down next to her, and she averted her eyes from his open towel.

"First, close your legs. Second, what the he'll happened to my house? And third, get out! ...in that order!" Kisshu chuckled and closed his legs.

"It's a shame you forgot. Maybe if I got a kiss it would refresh my memory also?" He asked slyly. Ichigo growled and had a mind to slap the perverted alien, but was too confused to probably land a good blow.

"Maybe if you tell me I won't claw your face off." She threatened. But all Kisshu did was laugh lightly.

"That hangover sure isn't helping your attitude, is it Kitten?" She blinked up at him.

"Hang...over?" She asked slowly.

**Samonia: Of course, I have so many stories piled up I don't think I'll be able to write them all but this story will defiantly make it through… it has a lemon in it :D**

**Ichigo: o.o**

**Kisshu: I think I know who with who~!**

**Samonia: Well, you halfway do. **

**Kisshu: ?**

**Samonia: You see its multiple lemons… with multiple people… **

**Kisshu: *head explodes***

**Samonia: review? :3 **


	6. Gone With the Aliens

A winter wind blew across Tokyo, throwing hats papers and other items into the chilly air. Cherry red hair was tousled around a young girl's face, her deep chocolate eyes squinting into the wind, pin prick tears appearing because of the wind. She hugged her self, wrapping her pink scarf around her again, nearly choking herself with it. When the wind stopped she sighed and rubbed her arms for more warmth. Her bright pink sweater with white frills lining it was no use against the icy chill of winter, nor was her light blue jeans. Her green/black snow boots tromped through the small amount of snow left, most of it had melted by midafternoon. She breathed onto her dark blue wool mittens and then rubbed them together, feeling numb.

"S-S-Seriously? Ryou wants us to work in t-t-this weather?" Ichigo asked herself. She shivered as she neared the large pink cafe and pushed herself to hurry, it would be warm inside.

Three pairs of eyes stared down at the cafe.

"I see her." A smooth cocky voice retorted, not bothered by the weather despite his lack of clothing. 'My home planet had much worse conditions, this is warm to me! Shame on those humans, complaining about such nice weather...' His mind snarled.

"It's not too hard to see that." An older one retorted calmly.

"This should be fun!" The shortest one laughed and pulled out his weapon.

Kisshu sneered his toothy sneer, Pai crossed his arms quietly and Taruto grinned in anticipation.

"Now remember the plan you two. Don't screw it up." Pai said, glaring at Kisshu. The perverted alien raised his arms up defensively.

"Hey I won't mess with her until after we get her." He chuckled darkly.

"Yah yah, can we bag this old hag now?" Taruto questioned impatiently. The eldest sighed and his fan appeared in his hand.

"Yes."

Ichigo banged on the cafe door, not being able to get in with it being locked and all.

"Ryou, if this is some kind of sick joke it is NOT funny! Let me in damn it!" Ichigo yelled, pounding on the door furiously, her anger keeping her warm.

"Oh Koneko-chan, don't you know? There aren't any pets allowed in there." Ichigo froze and her teeth chattered out of fear and the temperature. She spun around, coming face to face with none other than Kisshu. "You-!" Ichigo couldn't finish her sentence because a harsh gust of icy wind attacked her, immediately making her stop talking and wrap her arms around herself for warmth.

"Aw is my kitty cold?" Kisshu purred, levitating closer. She baked up against the cafe wall and shakily pulled her pendent out from her pocket.

"M-MEW MEW-W STR-"

"Do you really want to change into your battle uniform in this weather?" Kisshu asked slyly. Ichigo shut her mouth tight. No. No she did not. In this weather, she would catch hypothermia in ten minutes wearing her skimpy battle costume. She bit her lip and shook, being stuck in-between a rock and a hard place. "That's ok, since you won't be needing it, I'll just hold onto it for you- for safe keeping." Suddenly he was next to her, reaching for the gold pendent in her hand. She gasped and took a step back, now against the cafe wall. He showed his fangs as he shoved her shoulders against the wall, squeezing them until tears started forming. "Drop it." he said warningly. She shook her head furiously and let out a low whimpering when he dug his nails into her skin. "Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you. Just drop the pendent." Kisshu said, giving her a last warning. She clenched her teeth.

"Screw off Kisshu!" She hissed, trying to kick him away. He sighed and drew blood, making her cry out and finally drop her pendent. He saw her pendent glistening in the pile of snow where she dropped it. Reaching down by letting go of Ichigo, she connected her knee to his face. He fell backwards gripping his nose. Ichigo searched for her pendent shortly and then realized gravely he had picked it up. She heard a short growl and looked up to see Kisshu with blood gushing out of his nose.

"That hurt." he hissed. "But at least I got what I wanted." He sneered and held the golden oval in his palm.

"G-give me my pendent!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu remained on the ground.

"I would but someone I know needs it." he suddenly threw her pendent high into the air. In a desperate attempt she jumped up to catch it, but out of nowhere Pai appeared and caught it before she could. Still in the air, he whipped out his fan and blew her back with an icy wind. She landed on her side, gripping herself.

"My turn!" Ichigo looked up to the bratty voice and was suddenly tied up with Taruto's weapon.

"Hey! W-what's the meaning of t-this?" Ichigo exclaimed, struggling in the bondage.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Pai's cold voice.

"We tricked you! We used a fancy invention of Pai's to make it sound like blonde called you!" Taruto taunted. Kisshu floated closer to her struggling figure.

"And now we have you." He whispered into her ear, making her recoil.

"Can we go now?" Taruto asked, obviously bored already.

"Yes. Kisshu grab her please." Pai said emotionlessly. Ichigo's eyes widened and she kicked with all her might to keep Kisshu away.

"MINT! LETTUCE! ZAKURO! PUDDING!" Ichigo screamed in desperation.

She saw Kisshu's face scrunch up in annoyance. He grabbed her legs and held them down then grabbed some of the rope of Taruto's weapon, pulling her up.

"Put me down! HELP!" She shouted. Kisshu narrowed his eyes a clamped his cold hand over her mouth. She screamed into it and wiggled around like a fish out of water.

"Kay let's go." Kisshu said casually. Ichigo saw her last opportunity to get free, or at least give them hell before dragging her away. She bit down, catching the flesh of Kisshu's hand in between her teeth. He yelped and released her and she fell on her side into a pile of snow. "Damn it Ichigo, that hurt!" She heard Kisshu growl. Ignoring him, she started screaming for help.

"Will you deal with that please?" Taruto grumbled. Ichigo felt her throat getting hoarse but she kept screaming until she felt an electric shock run through her, stopping her screaming and making her go silent and shake.

"Stay quiet and that won't have to happen again Koneko-chan." Kisshu said in a scary sweet voice. "Thanks Pai." He said over his shoulder. Pai grunted in response, holding his fan to his side.

Kisshu grabbed the bondage again, picking her up and holding her bridal style. Growling she glared daggers at him. He just smiled back, happy he had won.

But he hadn't.

A couple feet from the cafe, a pink flying fluff with eyes almost as big as his body was recording the whole scene. When the group teleported away, he flew off to alert the teammates.


End file.
